


Where Language Ends

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [34]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six and a half years, Harlan and Marcus finally manage to land on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Language Ends

Harlan's heading back to his office when he hears it, a familiar voice that stops him in his tracks.  Just for a second, then he's moving again, picking up speed as his secretary asks if Harlan's expecting his visitor.

"Just tell him Marcus Ratner's here," Marcus answers, an edge in his voice and that's definitely not what Harlan was expecting.  Not that he was really expecting Marcus to show up in his office in the first place; he'd been planning to call Marcus as soon as he'd gotten the problems with the Hanscomb account settled, and he just figured Marcus would be too wrapped up in working on the sequel to his video game to notice that Harlan hadn't called yet.

And okay, maybe he's been putting off calling for another reason.  He's not purposely punishing Marcus, but six years is a long time and if Marcus has to wait a few days for Harlan to get around to calling him…well, it's not like Harlan hasn't been busy.  But he could have called before now, could have picked up the phone when he got back to his apartment at midnight on any of the past three nights. He's pretty sure Marcus would have been awake to answer, and even the thought of a half-asleep Marcus mumbling a confused 'hello?' into the phone is kind of nice.

So he was going to call, but now Marcus is standing in his office, a folder gripped in one hand and looking pretty pissed about something.  Candace is wearing that expression that Harlan always thinks of as the 'don't fuck with me' look, and he stifles a grin as he reaches her desk and puts a hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"It's okay, Candace, I got it."

As soon as Harlan touches him Marcus turns that furious glare on him, but he lets Harlan push him past Candace's desk and into his office.  Harlan closes the door behind them and looks Marcus over, shaking his head at the sight of Marcus' faded t-shirt and ripped jeans. 

"Not exactly the look most of our clients go for, but it works for you."

For a second Marcus just looks at him like he's trying to figure out what language Harlan's speaking.  Then he holds up the folder, waving it in the air between them.  "Is this supposed to be a joke?"

"It's supposed to be a contract, Marcus.  We talked about this already."

"No, we didn't," Marcus answers, still waving the proposal Harlan put together like it's some kind of weapon.  "You talked.  I never agreed to anything."

"That's why I sent you the package," Harlan says, keeping his voice calm because if there's one thing he's learned over the past few years, it's how to deal with an angry client.  And Marcus isn't just a client, but he's definitely pissed about something.  "It's not a final draft, it's just a proposal.  There's some stuff in there we'll have to go over, details to work out, that kind of thing.  But I wanted you to have a chance to think about it."

Harlan expects Marcus to calm down a little at that, to take a breath or something and realize Harlan isn't trying to railroad him.  But the angry red splotches on his cheeks aren't fading and his eyes are still dark with the kind of fury Harlan's only seen on him once or twice before, and that was usually when they were arguing about Van Owen.  It doesn't make any sense, because they've been talking about this for days and Harlan figured Marcus knew it was coming.

And okay, maybe he should have called and given Marcus a heads up.  Maybe he should have taken a couple minutes to pick up the phone and say 'hey, I'm putting together this proposal, look it over when you get a minute'.  But there was always the chance that he wouldn't have gotten an answer, that Marcus wouldn't have been there to pick up the phone, and then…Harlan's not sure what he would have done then, but he knows he didn't want to find out.

"Look, Marcus…"

"So this is what all this was about," Marcus interrupts, voice suddenly calm and that can't be good.  "You showing up out of nowhere, all that stuff in the hotel…it was all about landing a fucking contract?"

He can't believe Marcus is serious, but it's obvious he is.  He's practically shaking with anger, and this definitely wasn't the way this was supposed to go.  Harlan leans back against the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest while he looks Marcus up and down.  "If you really believe that you're dumber than I thought."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you, Marcus.  You're the one who fucking ran out on me.  You knew where I was all this time, you could have looked me up any time you wanted.  If you really think I'd go chasing after you just so I could fuck with your head then why'd you come all the way up here?"

For a second Marcus looks a little confused, like he's just considering that for the first time.  Like he didn't stop to think about all the time Harlan spent looking for him, and now that he has he's not sure what to think.  And Harlan thought they'd been through all this already, but it never occurred to him that Marcus might think Harlan was just trying to get him back for leaving in the first place.

"I just want to know what we're doing here," Marcus says, some of the anger draining out of his voice and now he just looks lost.  "You said you were going to call, and instead I get this..."  He gestures with the folder again, then lets out a sigh and drops it on Harlan's desk.  "What am I supposed to think?"

And now Harlan's pissed; at Marcus for jumping to all the wrong conclusions, and at himself for making this mess even bigger.  The worst part is that Marcus is right, he should have just picked up the phone and called like he said he was going to.  But it's only been four days, and Marcus is the last one to talk about leaving people hanging. 

"What do you want, Marcus?  You want me to tell you that I love you and beg you not to run out on me again?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth Marcus looks up, eyes wide with something almost like fear.  But when he answers his voice is soft, almost sad and all Harlan's anger just drains away.

"I never wanted you to beg," Marcus answers with a self-conscious little laugh.  Harlan grins back at him in spite of himself, fingers digging hard into his arms to keep himself from crossing the few feet between them and kissing Marcus before he gets a chance to say whatever he needs to say.  "Look, I know I'm the one who fucked this up.  I know I don't have any right to expect anything from you.  If you want me to sign the contract…"

Harlan lets out a frustrated sigh at that, not bothering to check the urge to touch Marcus this time.  He closes the gap between them and rests his hands on Marcus' shoulders, leaning in until they're so close he can feel Marcus' breath on his cheek.

"I don't care about the fucking contract, Marcus."  He punctuates the sentence with a kiss; it's meant to be quick and reassuring, but as soon as their lips meet Marcus' hands are in his hair, and he's kissing Harlan back like he needs this to breathe.  Like this is all he ever needed to be sure they were okay, and Harlan's not sure how, but he knows that somehow they are.

"I just drew it up because I wanted to help you," he says when they come up for air, hands still resting on Marcus' shoulders and his thumbs tracing Marcus' collarbone.  "All it says is that we handle all your business negotiations and distribution stuff, and you pay us a fee based on earnings.  You don't give up any creative control and we don't tell you how to build your product.  It's supposed to give you more time to work, that's all.  If you're not interested I'll tear it up right now."

"So you're just trying to give me more time to code."

"I could think of a few other things to do with your free time, but yeah."  When he grins this time Marcus smiles back at him, a quick, dazzling flash of something that looks an awful lot like hope.  But as soon as it surfaces it's gone, replaced with a frown of concentration and Harlan can tell he's working hard to keep himself from getting distracted.

"And nothing else changes.  Because I have my own artist back in Chicago, and her style's perfect for…"

"Nothing changes, I swear.  Except section 19.  Did you read that part yet?"

"I never made it past the cover page," Marcus admits, grinning again but it's sheepish this time. 

Harlan rolls his eyes but doesn't answer.  Instead he picks up the folder Marcus tossed on his desk and turns to the right section, folding the page open and handing it back to Marcus.

"Section 19 says that my company provides you with suitable accommodations in San Francisco, so you don't have to waste time driving up here for meetings.  There's no reason for you to stay down in the Valley anyway, not if we're running things for you."

"And these accommodations?"

"You'll love it," Harlan answers, turning on his most winning smile.  "Great view, state-of-the-art electronics, big bed.  Only thing is you'll have to share."

Marcus is still staring at the page in front of him, but Harlan can see the grin he's trying to hide.  His heart clenches hard at the sight and he already knows what Marcus' answer is going to be, but it's still hard to believe this is happening.  He never thought…not really…and now that Marcus is standing here in his office Harlan can finally believe he's not going to disappear again.

"Yeah?  And if I don't sign do I still get the nice apartment and the roommate?"

"I told you, Marcus, it's a proposal.  Accepting one doesn't mean you have to accept the other."

"I'll have to see the place first, of course.  Any chance of a tour?"

"If you're nice I'll even let you give the bed a test run," Harlan answers, and Marcus laughs against his mouth and lets Harlan pull him toward the door.  He pauses with his back against the door, taking the time to kiss Marcus thoroughly before he pulls away and straightens his jacket.

"So if I do sign this contract of yours that means you'd have to deal with the production people when I fall behind deadline, right?" Marcus asks as Harlan pulls open the door and steers him toward the elevators.

"Yeah, that's how it works," Harlan answers, grinning at the dreamy look on Marcus' face.  "Why?"

"Because if I'm moving I'm going to be way behind deadline."  Marcus smiles as the elevator doors slide open and steps inside the car, leaning against the far wall to look at Harlan still standing in the hallway.  "So are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

It takes Harlan a second, but he manages to get his legs to work before the doors close on him.  And he knows what his father will say if anybody catches him making out with Marcus in the company elevator, but he figures it's worth the risk, just this once.


End file.
